Inside Their Heads: Duzell
by Samanda Hime-sama
Summary: First person POV. Duzell ponders the situation he finds himself in now that he's been ressurected.


So I'm not done with my other fics. Relax and enjoy the summer, grasshopper.

Sam

Inside Their Head: Duzell

Written By:

Samanda Hime-sama

I look at her but she's off dreaming again. Probably about the man she loves and the only person she cares about in this world besides me. She day dreams her life away with shallowness and silliness but then there will be that rare moment in which she turns serious. She'll make some an observation or comment that will simply blow me away with it's intelligence. Then her mask will slide back into place and she'll make you forget that keen mind behind the idiotic facade until she zaps you again.

She has a good heart although she hides it well underneath her attitude. But she also has a hot temper that ignites suddenly and cools off just as fast. Her immaturity is trying and her brattiness is very exasperating but the sudden switch to adult wisdom is always unexpected. There are just so many sides to her and I know there are more yet that I haven't had the chance to see. She's like a children's toy most have when they are young although I didn't have one. I believe they call them kaleidoscopes.

Kaleidoscopes are fascinating. Peering through one was like seeing life itself change and begin a new pattern. I wondered what rare jewels lay inside the narrow tube. Diamonds, sapphires, garnets or perhaps rose quartz? Curious, I took it apart to see what lay inside.

All it contained was a few small mirrors, foil and some colored glass beads. I was disappointed but the kaleidoscope episode in my life taught me one thing. Curiosity can ruin the magic of an object.

The reason I bring this up is because Ishtar is like a kaleidoscope. She changes frequently and never seems to be the same person twice. I try not to overanalyze her too much because I've finally figured out that the girl's surprises are one of the things I love the most about her. I could do without all her messes and the frequency in which she is almost killed though.

But when you think about Ishtar your mind invariably turns to Darres, the love of her life. Ishtar is unwavering in her devotion to her bodyguard. She tends to get distracted by the pretty boys but she's never serious when she looks at them. I don't think that he returns her feelings in the way she would like him too. Other than that I don't know very much about his past except that he was appointed as her bodyguard when he was seventeen.

That's much too young of an age to be saddled with an irritating brat who always wants her way. Although to be honest I have to admit that she isn't always that way. She has just grown more spoiled as she grew older. Darres always threatens to spank her but I have yet to see him try. But then maybe he realizes that Ishtar would like it too much...

Anyways, moving on. Ishtar told me a long time ago that she only cared for me and Darres. She didn't care for anyone else because deep down she knew they didn't really care for her. They only cared about her position and her title.

And I know that she loves me. She's certainly never afraid of showing it to anyone, especially when we are out in public. She takes people as they are, more so than anyone else I have ever known. She knows me; has seen me in my true form and truly doesn't see anything but what's on the inside.

I love her back. For the first time I feel happy when I am around her. That is when I don't want to strangle her for something that's her fault, that is. So I'm happy and in pursuit of my revenge against my old nemesis, Phelios, while staying in the comfortable digs of his great granddaughter, Ishtar.

Oh. didn't I mention that? Oh dear. I told Ishtar in the beginning and she jumped aboard whole heartedly. It's really because of her enthusiasm that we have ended up in so many scrapes. Each time Darres rescues her and she gets all starry eyed. I just try not to puke when the love gets too thick in the air.

And sometimes I make myself scarce so she can try to seduce him. Hey, there's no harm in trying. She hasn't managed it yet and thinking back on all the things she's done, all I can do is ponder the one question that remains in my mind.

How the hell has Darres not managed to crack?


End file.
